This invention relates generally to earrings and decorative chains, and, more specifically, to a set of earrings coupled to a decorative chain dimensioned to hang across the nape of a person, and, in one embodiment, restrict the movement of hair proximate the nape.
Earrings are a popular form of jewelry for both women as well as men. Earrings come in many different shapes and sizes, some of which are coupled to ornaments which dangle from the ear lobe, while others are coupled to ornaments which are proximate the skin of the ear. Each variation of the earring creates a different kind of style. Some earrings have been coupled to a necklace or chain. It is often the case, however, that a person""s nape is left unadorned by an earring-coupled form of jewelry. In addition, a chain adorning the nape of a person is also capable of restricting the movement of hair proximate the nape in order to prevent the hair from getting in a person""s way.
Various attempts have been made to create earrings coupled to a chain of some sort. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,974 issued to Hernandez discloses a chain which rests on the front portion of the neck of a person. The Hernandez patent does not demonstrate the use of a chain as a mechanism for adorning the nape of a person or for restricting the movement of hair proximate the nape. U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,103 issued to Hamilton discloses earrings which are coupled to both a necklace having a pendant chain on the front portion of the neck and a pendant chain attached to the earrings and designed to fall on the back of a person. The back pendant chain of the Hamilton patent rests on the back and is not dimensioned to adorn the nape, nor is it designed to restrict the movement of hair proximate the nape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,868 issued to Tomlinson discloses a tiara coupled to earrings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,431 issued to Watts shows a front head covering coupled to earrings, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,026 issued to Kenny discloses a hairpin coupled to an earring through a chain, but the Tomlinson, Watts, and Kenny patents do not disclose any adornment of the nape or securement of the hair proximate the nape.
A need therefore existed for a set of earrings coupled to a chain capable of adorning the nape and/or securing hair proximate the nape.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination earrings and nape chain and method therefor for hanging a chain across a nape to adorn the nape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination earrings and nape chain and method for hanging a chain across a nape to secure hair proximate the nape.
It is yet a further object of the recount invention to provide a combination earrings and nape chain and method for hanging a chain across a nape comprising a unitary assembly.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a combination earrings and nape chain is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a first earring comprising: a first ear pin having a first end and a second end, and a first ornament coupled to the first end of the first ear pin, the first ear pin extends through an ear hole of a first ear, a second earring comprising: a second ear pin having a first end and a second end, and a second ornament coupled to the first end of the second ear pin, the second ear pin extends through an ear hole of a second ear, and a chain dimensioned to hang across a nape and having a first end and a second end, the first end is coupled to the first ear pin of the first earring, the second end is coupled to the second ear pin of the second earring.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a combination earrings and nape chain comprising, in combination, a first earring comprising: a first ear pin having a first end and a second end, and a first ornament coupled to the first end of the first ear pin, the first ear pin extends through an ear hole of a first ear, a second earring comprising: a second ear pin having a first end and a second end, and a second ornament coupled to the first end of the second ear pin, the second ear pin extends through an ear hole of a second ear, and a chain dimensioned to hang across a nape and having a first end and a second end, the first end is dimensioned to detachably receive the second end of the first ear pin of the first earring, the second end of the chain is dimensioned to detachably receive the second end of the second ear pin of the second earring.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for hanging a chain across a nape is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a first earring comprising: a first ear pin having a first end and a second end, and a first ornament coupled to the first end of the first ear pin, the first ear pin extends through an ear hole of a first ear, providing a second earring comprising: a second ear pin having a first end and a second end, and a second ornament coupled to the first end of the second ear pin, the second ear pin extends through an ear hole of a second ear, providing a chain dimensioned to hang across a nape and having a first end and a second end, coupling the first earring to the first ear, coupling the second earring to the second ear, coupling the first end of the chain to the second end of the first ear pin of the first earring, and coupling the second end of the chain to the second end of the second ear pin of the second earring.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.